


Unity

by Grassy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be true unity…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity

A breathy sigh against sweaty flesh… Lingering kisses teasing slender thighs… Harsh gasps breaking the night's silence…

Here. Now. Together, like this… One was the other; he was himself, but he was also _him_, and they were the _same_. Youhei was Kouhei; Kouhei was Youhei, and in the moon's dim light they were mirror images. Reflections of one singular being.

It hurt and it ached, but it was _perfection_. Two became one and it didn't matter who was who; they wouldn't know themselves, were there someone around to ask.

Their surroundings faded to shades of grey, leaving only themselves silhouetted in the moonlight. Sliding in, around, on top of one another with no real destination in mind other than to be united as one.

To be true unity.

But night bled into day, washing the room with light and color. Youhei became Youhei; Kouhei became Kouhei. They slid away from one another while ignoring the part of themselves that was torn apart; the part of them that was _one_. The one that was Unity.

Kouhei glared at Youhei before storming away to shower. Youhei glared at Kouhei while changing the stained bed sheets.

And a new day began, just the same as the last.


End file.
